Recordando el domingo
by itram
Summary: Martina, quien se había mudado a Carolina del Sur hace 12 años, vuelve a Baltimore, Maryland y se encuentra con el chico que le dio su primer beso, Zack.     Algunos personajes me pertenecen, otros  como la banda All Time Low  no.
1. Capitulo 1 'De vuelta a casa'

Escribiendo un nuevo fanfic (voy a continuar el de 'Sueño hecho realidad') pero como estoy en vacaciones de verano y muy aburrida escribo de todo un poco (:

El titulo es de la cancion 'Remembering Sunday' de All time low, quienes aparecen en la historia.

Todos los nombres y las canciones que aparezcan, no son propiedad mia. Excepto por la idea del fanfic.

xoxo, martii

* * *

-¿nerviosa?- me preguntó mi mamá, Caro, cuando entrabamos al avión.

-Super nerviosa- dije.

Nos sentamos y ella durmió todo el viaje. En cambio, yo estaba pensando en como iva a ser mi nueva vida, en Baltimore, Maryland. Donde había nacido, en nuestra vieja casa, cerca de la plaza donde pase toda mi infancia hasta los 4 años que nos mudamos a Carolina del Sur.

Siendo vecina de Zack, del chico que me dio mi primer beso a las 4 años. Tenía en una foto ese beso guardada en mi cartera. Nuestras madres eran muy amigas y su mamá lo acompaño a comprarme un oso de peluche, me lo entrego el día de los enamorados, el último día que estuve en la ciudad y me dijo 'Nunca te voy a olvidar'. Espero de que haya cumplido con su palabra y no me haya olvidado.

Ese oso de peluche lo tenía en mi valija y dormí con ese peluche hasta los diez años, cuando viajaba lo ponía en la valija del viaje. Es mi oso de la suerte para ser más sincera. Es raro de que lo siga queriendo como el primer día teniendo 16 años y pasando tanto tiempo desde que me lo entrego.

Tambien pense en Rian, su mejor amigo y mi amigo tambien, ¿se acordará de mi? me pregunte. ''Seguro que si, pero no creo que te reconozca. Ya pasaron 12 años, has cambiado mucho desde entonces.'' me respondió mi mente y asentí.

-Ma, despertate- dije cuando el avión aterrizando.

Ella se despertó y cuando bajamos del avión, fuimos a buscar las 4 valijas y el organo que me habían regalado mis papas para mi cumpleaños número 14 y que había aprendido a tocar practicamente sola.

-Hola, ¿nos extrañaste?- me preguntó mi papá, Facundo.

-Algo- dije y lo abrace.

-¿Y Jere?- preguntó mi mamá.

-Esta en la casa de Rian- dijo. -Tiene un hermano de la edad de Jere -dijo y la beso.

-Menores presentes- dije riendo.

-Cuando te conviene sos menor- dijo.

-Obviamente- dije, reí y nos fuimos al auto.

El viaje fue silencioso por mi parte. Estaba mirando por la ventana nerviosa por ver a Zack otra vez. Tenía muchas preguntas de como sería él, y también muchas preguntas para hacerle. Principalmente ¿como estaba despues de tanto tiempo? ¿siguió queriendome despues de haberme ido?. Yo lo recordaba como el chico más alto del jardín, quien me llevaba media cabeza, con pelo castaño oscuro con rulos, ojos avellana y una sonrisa hipnotizante.

Llegamos y baje mi organo y me dirijí a casa. Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación color rosa viejo, mi habitación de toda la vida, donde tambien estaban mis cajas de la mudanza. Deje el organo y busque la valija que estaba en el auto y la subí. Cuando termine, baje y tome un poco de jugo de manzana.

-Hoy vamos a comer con nuestra vecina Carla, su hijo Zack y su esposo Mark- dijo mi papá. -Así que vallan abriendo sus valijas y elijan ropa. Vienen en 2 horas- dijo y lo mire atonitamente.

-¡Solamente dos horas!- dije y salí disparada a mi habitación.

Abrí mi valija y saque una pollera de jean, una camisa color caqui y unas botas que me llegaban a la rodilla color marron claro. Entre al baño y me bañe. Cuando salí me puse la ropa que había elejido. Me puse un poco de base y un brillo de labios y despues me hice rulos en el pelo, y lo cepille para que se vean naturales.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta, luego mucha gente hablando y mi panza me empezo a dar vueltas.

Baje las escaleras y estaba una señora con pelo corte carre con flequillo y ojos avellana, con una remera escote 'V' un jean y unas chatitas; un señor alto con pelo canoso abrazando a la señora, él tenía un buzo gris, un jean y unas zapatillas negras; y, un chico alto, con pelo corto castaño oscuro, con un piercing en la nariz, musculosa blanca, jean gastado con unas nike.

-Oh mi dios- dijo la señora. -Martina, tanto tiempo. Creciste un montón y estas re alta- dijo y le sonreí.

-Igualmente Carla. Mucho tiempo.- dije sonriendole. -Y si, crecí como todos hemos estado creciendo estos 12 años.- dije.

-Martina- dijo el hombre -¿como estas?- me preguntó. -Me acuerdo cuando eras apenas una chiquita de 4 años y ahora ya tienes 16- dijo y reí.

-Mark, tanto tiempo. Estoy muy bien- dije -Extrañando a mis amigos de Carolina del Sur.- le dije con tono apenado. -Pero estoy sobreviviendo- dije, me sonrió y me dirigí a Zack.

-Hola mar- me dijo timido.

-Hola- dije y lo abraze muy fuerte. -Te extrañe muchisimo Zack- le dije y me continuó abrazando.

-Yo igual te extrañe. ¿mantuviste tu promesa?- preguntó, mientras nos sentabamos en las escaleras mientras todos se sentaron en los sillones.

-Obvio. Cada día de los enamorados, me acordé de vos- dije. -Hasta tengo el peluche que me diste- dije y el me miró atónito.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?- dijo con ojos atónitos.

-Nunca te mentiría con eso- dije mientras le sacaba un mechon de pelo que tenía cerca del ojo.

-Te creo- dijo y me abrazó. -Te extrañe muchisimo- me dijo mientras apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿como anda Rian?- le pregunte.

-¿te acordas de él?- me preguntó y asentí. -Esta bien, ansioso por verte- dijo.

-Me encantaría volver a verlo- dije. -¿La plaza sigue como antes?- le pregunte, se sorprendió por mi pregunta y se ruborizó.

-Igual que antes, pero no hay tantos juegos- me dijo.

-Una pregunta- le dije.

-La que quieras- me dijo.

-¿sigue estando el banco en donde nos sentamos cuando eramos más chicos?- le pregunte. -El banco más cercano a la fuente donde siempre lanzabamos las monedas que nos daban para comprar dulces- le dije sonriendo recordando esos momentos.

-Sigue estando y cada día de los enamorados voy a ese banco a la misma hora en que fue la última vez que te vi, y me siento a leer o a escuchar música.- Dijo y le sonreí.

-Me gustaría ir ahora- le dije decidida.

-¿segura?- me pregunto. -Se esta haciendo tarde- dijo.

-Mejor- le dije sonriendo. -Ma, ¿podemos ir a la plaza?- le pregunte.

-Dale. Llevá tu celular- me dijo.

-Listo, chau- dije agarrando mi campera.

Era la hora del crepúsculo. Salimos y caminamos la cuadra hasta la plaza. Cuando llegamos al banco me largue a llorar.

-¿porque lloras?- me preguntó Zack.

-Este lugar es mi infancia- dije, lo mire directo a los ojos y le agarre las muñecas. -Este es nuestro lugar, se que suena algo raro encontrandonos recien despues de tanto tiempo. Pero es verdad, mi mamá me contó que siempre quería venir a esta plaza con vos.- Dije soltandole las muñecas.

-Ya se, no me olvide de eso y nunca me voy a olvidar. Este era el lugar donde llorabamos, reiamos, jugabamos, cantabamos y haciamos muchisimas cosas divertidas- dijo y nos sentamos en el banco.

-Ya se, nunca me voy a olvidar de esos años- dije.

-Tampoco que estuviesemos tan viejos- me dijo riendo. -Solo pasaron 12 años- dijo.

-Tantas cosas que podriamos haber hecho en 12 años- dije y me beso.

-Eso fue por los 12 años- dijo riendo y lo bese. Probablemente el beso duro más de cinco minutos, pero no lo note, si duró tanto.

-Te extrañe muchisisisimo- dije acariciandole la cara.

-Yo igual- me dijo. -Creo que deberíamos volver- dijo haciendo puchero y me ayudo a pararme.

-Vamos- dije y el paso su mano por mi cintura.

-Primero antes que nada hay que lanzar una moneda- dijo sacando dos monedas de su bolsillo y dandome una. -Por un futuro con la chica que me dio mi primer beso- dijo sonriendome y lanzó su moneda.

-Por el futuro con el hermoso chico que me regalo el osito y mi primer beso- dije y lanze la moneda.

-Hablando del oso.- Dijo sonriendo -Quiero verlo- me dijo. -¿tiene nombre?- me preguntó.

-Si, se llama Steven- le dije y me sonrió.

-¿Por mi segundo nombre?- me preguntó mientras caminabamos.

-Si, era una forma de tenerte conmigo pero sin que doliera tanto- le dije.

Llegamos a casa y nos sentamos a comer pizza.

-¿Y jere?- le pregunté a mi mamá.

-Se quedo a dormir en la casa de Rian- dijo y sonreí. -Despues, ¿pueden llevarle una mochila con su ropa?- nos preguntó a mí y a Zack.

-Me encantaría.- dije sonríendo. -De paso veo a Rian. ¿te gustaría ir?- le pregunte a Zack.

-Dale, despues de comer vamos- dijo y me abrazó.

Terminamos de comer y salimos a llevarle la mochila a mi hermano.

-Hola Zack- dijo un chico alto rapado con una musculosa, un jean y un par de nike's.

-Hola Rian- dijo -¿Reconoces a esta hermosa chica?- le preguntó.

-En cualquier lado- dijo -Mar, ¿como estas? tanto tiempo- me preguntó abrazandome.

-Bien, ¿vos? extrañe un monton- dije.

-¿ella va a ir a la escuela con nosotros?- le preguntó a Zack.

-Si- dijo sonriendo. -Ella se está enterado recien ahora- le dijo riendo.

-Si, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- le pregunte.

-Era sorpresa y Rian lo arruinó- dijo y reimos.

-Esta mochila es para Jere- dije y se la entregue.

-Ahi se la llevó. Pero no se vallan, esperenme dos minutos- dijo.

-Bueno- dijo Zack y nos sentamos en las escaleras.

-Volví- dijo 2 minutos despues.

-Y cuentame Rian. ¿tenes novia?- le pregunte.

-No tengo. Por lo de la banda.- dijo y lo mire confusa.

-¿Qué banda?- les pregunte.

-Estamos en una banda llamada 'All Time Low'- dijo Zack y asentí. -Rian es el baterista y yo el bajista y corista- dijo y les sonreí.

-Chicos, me alegro muchisimo por ustedes- dije sonriendoles. -Me gustaria conocer a los otros miembros de la banda- Dije.

-Cuando Martina esta decidida, no hay nada que la haga arrepentirse- dijo Zack riendo.

-Es verdad- dijo Rian y los mire furiosa. -Mañana tenemos ensayo a las 5 p.m- me dijo.

-Me encantaría venir a escucharlos- dije sonriendoles.

-Entonces ¿te paso a buscar o venis sola?- me preguntó Zack mirando las estrellas.

-Mejor pasame a buscar- dije sonriendole y mirando a Rian quien miraba a la plaza que estaba al frente de su casa.

-Rian,¿Listo para los juegos y pizza?- dijo y un chico alto con pelo lacio, una remera celeste, pantalon de jean, unas nike y una campera que era similar al cuero negro, que estaba caminando hacia nosotros

-Obvio- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y quién es esta hermosa chica?- dijo, otro chico alto, pero no tanto como el otro, pelo lacio, remera verde, campera negra, jeans y unas converse. -Hola, soy Alex- me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Martina- le respondí.

-Hola, soy Jack- me dijo el chico más alto.

-Un gusto chicos- les dije.

-Ella es una vieja amiga- les dijo Zack. -Se mudo hoy acá. Era mi compañera del jardin- dijo sonriendome.

-Y tambien mi compañera- dijo Rian y reí.

-Compañera de ambos- dije y Alex asintió.

-Y, ¿tienes novio?- me preguntó Alex.

-No, recien llegue hoy a la ciudad- le dije y el me sonrió.

-Y, ¿qué paso con Lisa?- le preguntó Rian.

-Fuí a su casa a sorprenderla y la encontre con Matt, el capitan del equipo de basquet- dijo entristesido. -Haciendolo- dijo y casí se larga a llorar. -Hací que termine con ella- nos dijo.

-Disculpa- dijo Rian. -Todos sabíamos que ella no era para vos- le dijo. -Hasta vos lo sabías- le dijo y Alex asintió.

-¿Ella se queda a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Alex

-¿Queres?- me preguntó Zack.

-Esperen un ratito que le mando un mensaje a mí mamá preguntandole si me puedo quedar a comer- les dije y mire a Zack.

'¿me puedo quedar a comer pizza en la casa de Rian?' le mande en el mensajito, 2 minutos despues recibí la respuesta.

'Si, ¿tenes llaves?' y le respondí de inmediato:

'Si'.

-Yo me quedo ¿vos?- le pregunte a Zack.

-Disculpa, no puedo. Estoy exausto- me dijo.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Chau chicos- dijo y se fue.


	2. Capitulo 2 'Noche de nuevos amigos'

Zack se fue y nosotros entramos a la casa. Rian y Alex ponían la mesa, mientras que Jack calentaba la pizza y yo estaba recostada en la pared de la cocina.

-¿viste la cara que tenía Zack cuando se iva?- le preguntó Rian a Jack.

-Si, era una mezcla de angustía, dolor, desepción con amor- dijo Jack mirandome.

-¿Y porque me miras a mí cuando decis eso?- le pregunte apoyada contra la pared.

-Porque creo que lo desepciono algo que dijiste- me dijo Alex quien estaba a mí lado.

-¿que pudo haber sido que lo haya lastimado tanto?- les pregunte.

-No se- dijo Rian. -Capas que el 'no' de la pregunta de si tenes novio- me respondió.

-Pero, si es verdad- le dije a Rian.

-Ya se, pero seguro que le dolió que estuvieras coqueteando con Alex- me dijo.

-¿estaba coqueteando con vos?- le pregunte a Alex.

-Si, y muy bien- dijo sonriendo por un momento.

-Perdon- dije. -Nunca fue mi mejor fuerte, aveces coqueteo con chicos que me parecen lindos, otras con los que me parecen agradables. Pero, nunca lo hago a proposito, sale naturalmente.

-Tendrias que llamarlo- me dijo Alex pasandome su celular a quien ya tenía marcado el número de Zack.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Hola Alex?- dijo.

-No, soy Martina. Alex me prestó su celular- dije. -Disculpa si hice algo que te haya dañado- le dije llorando mientras me sentaba en el piso. -No fue mi intención. A veces hago cosas y no me doy cuenta- le dije. -Por favor, perdoname.- le suplique.

-Te perdono- dijo enojado. -¿Algo más?- me preguntó cortante.

-Si. ¿Porqué te enojaste, si nosotros no somos novios? y ¿porque me sos cortante?- le pregunte.

-No somos novios, pero te quiero muchisimo. Hace meses que espere este día de mierda para poderte ver otra vez, y lo primero que haces es coquetear con Alex- dijo más enojado y casi llorando. -Y soy cortante porque no quiero hablar con vos, pero lo hago por respeto a la niña que quise- me dijo. -¿sabes que cambiaste mucho?- me preguntó.

-Dije que no estaba coqueteando con el aproposito- le dije casi gritando, llorando y saliendo por la puerta para sentarme en las escaleras. -Si, cambie mucho, pasaron 12 años Zack, no soy más la misma chica de 4 años a quien amabas y lo sabes. Todos crecimos y vos tambien, yo recuerdo a un chico divertido, amigable, a ese chico quería. No a uno que se cree que me puede dominar. No sos nadie para decirme con quien puedo hablar o coquetear.- Le dije. -Y sí no queres hablar conmigo, hagamos algo. Yo cortó ahora- dije y corte.

Lloré en la escalera diez minutos y Rian salió.

-Escuchamos toda la conversación- dijo. -Lo siento tanto- y me abrazó. -Entremos que hace frio acá- dijo y me trato de levantar pero no pudo, porque me tense. -No te pongas terca, por favor- me dijo sentandose a mi lado.

-Deja que el frio me conjele. Estuve 6 meses con nervios y muchisimas ganas de ver otra vez a Zack y ahora en menos de 1 día me dan ganas de volver a Carolina del Sur- dije llorando.

-No vuelvas, por favor.- me dijo haciendo puchero. -¿Pensas que no pienso de que Zack es un invecil?- me preguntó -Estuvo los últimos 2 meses hablando sobre vos y en menos de una hora arruina todo- me dijo. -¿Te vas a levantar a comer pizza o te traigo una acá?- me preguntó.

-Ahí voy- dije levantandome.

Nadie dijo una palabra cuando entre. En cambio mientras comiamos trataban de hacerme reir, y siempre lo lograban.

-Mar va a ir a la escuela con nosotros- le dijo Rian a Jack y Alex.

-Me alegro muchisimo- dijo Jack y se me salió una lagrima.

-Oh no, tambien con ya sabes quien- dijo Alex abrazandome.

-Cierto- dijo Rian sientiendose culpable.

-No te sientas culpable- le dije a Rian. -No es tu culpa- le dije consolandolo. -Y no pienso sufrir el Lunes porque voy a ir con las personas más graciosas y amigables del mundo entero. -Dije mirandolos a los 3.

-Gracias, y nosotros vamos a ir con la chica más dulce, hermosa, respetuosa y sexi del mundo- dijo Alex sonriendome y yo reí.

-Gracias- dije y tome un poco de coca cola light.

-No hay porque solamente digo la verdad- me dijo.

-Alex trata de comprar a Martina, pero Mar es inteligente y no va a ser barata como el resto de las chicas que salieron con Alexander- dijo cantando Jack y todos reímos.

-Me alegro de no ser como el resto- le dije sonriendo a Jack.

-Siempre fue diferente al resto- dijo la mamá de Rian riendo. -Una vez cuando todas las chicas le tenían miedo al baño de chicos ella entró. Tambien mato una araña con la mano y tuvo una de mascota- dijo sonriendome.

-¿Encerio lo de la araña de mascota?- le pregunte.

-Si, capas que no te acuerdes, porque eras chiquita.- dijo y asentí.

Subimos a la habitación de Rian, me sente en la bateria y empece a tocar.

-Sos un desastre- me dijo Rian riendo.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta- le dije sonriendole.

-Los guitarristas o cantantes nunca son buenos con la bateria- me dijo Alex animandome y pasandome una guitarra. -¿Sabes tocar?- me preguntó.

-Más o menos -le dije. -Se tocar mejor el organo y tambien se cantar- le dije.

-Cantanos algo- me dijo Jack.

-¿Qué puede ser?- le pregunte.

-¿Te sabes Don't stop believin' de Journey?- me preguntó Alex.

-Si- dije. Rian empezó a tocar la bateria, Alex y Jack empezaron a tocar las guitarras que habían en la habitación.

Just a small town girl, (Solo una joven chica de pueblo,)  
Livin' in a lonely world (viviendo en un mundo solitario)  
She took the midnight train going anywhere (Ella tomó el tren de medianoche yendo a cualquier parte)  
Just a city boy (Solo un chico de ciudad)  
Born and raised in South Detroit (nacido y criado en el sur de Detroit)  
He took the midnight train going anywhere (El tomó el tren de medianoche yendo a cualquier parte)

A singer in a smoky room (Un cantante en una sala llena de humo)  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume (Olor a vino y perfume barato)  
For a smile they can share the night (Por una sonrisa ellos pueden compartir la noche)  
It goes on and on and on and on (Pasa una y otra y otra y otra vez)

Dejamos de tocar y todos me miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos.

-Te lo dije- me dijo Alex. -No sabes de percución pero si de canto.- y sonrio.

-Admitó no pagaba ni un centavo por verte cantando- admitió Jack.

-Te aviso, ella no es como Ashley- dijo Rian y Jack le saco la lengua. -Ashley es la novia de Jack- me dijo a mí que lo miraba confundida. -Y tambien es la capitana de las porristas de la escuela. Es un desastre cantando- dijo.

-Coincidencia- dije y me miraron confundidos. -Yo tambien era la capitana de las porristas de mi escuela- dije sonriendo.

-Listo. Eso te garantiza popularidad en la escuela- dijo Alex.

-No me importa la popularidad- dije.

-Pero, si sos porrista, sos popular, no hay otra opción- dijo Jack.

-Para nosotros ya sos la más popular del mundo- dijo Rian y todos nos abrazamos.

Hablamos una hora más y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa. Cuando llegue a casa le conte a mi mamá lo que había pasado con Zack y lo unico que dijo fue 'Lo siento'. Subí a mi habitación y me acoste en la cama y saque mi diario.

_21 de Agosto del 2010,_

_Querido diario, _

_Hoy llegue a Baltimore, Maryland. Me encontre con Zack y discutimos porque cree que puede manejar con quien hablo o con quien coqueteo. Admitó, no coqueteé con Alex aproposito, ya sabes que soy muy impulsiva en ese tema, pero el no tiene derecho de enojarse porque cambie desde los 4 años. Todos cambiamos, de chico era divertido y amigable, ahora es estupido. _

_Me dieron ganas de volver a Carolina del Sur con viejos amigos. Pero no le voy a decir nada de eso a mis padres porque yo quise venir a Baltimore otra vez. Los amigos de Rian son fabulosos, divertidos y talentosos. Tienen una banda llamada All Time Low __y creo que me estoy enamorando de alex__. No se porque escribí lo anterior, lo hice inconcientemente. Alex es divertido y cuando quiere es muy tierno. Tambien está Jack que es super divertido, ellos dos son mejores amigos. Y Rian, es super, sigue siendo el chico más tierno y buen amigo de todo el mundo. _

_Bueno, me voy a dormir. Mañana a la mañana voy a comprar los útiles de la escuela y despues a la tarde voy a ir a la casa de Rian a ver a su banda practicar. Y necesito muchas energias porque va a ser un día agotador, más por el hecho de que voy a ver a Zack y tengo que controlarme para no quedar mal en frente de Rian, Jack y Alex, quienes van a ser mis nuevos compañeros de escuela. YAY! (:_

_te escribo de nuevo cuando pueda,_

_marti._

Guarde el diario abajo de mi almohada y me dormí.


	3. Capitulo 3 'Viendo el ensayo'

Me levante, abrí las cortinas y estaba lloviendo. Me entre a bañar y cuando salí me puse un short gastado, una remera olgada que decia 'Don't worry be happy' de color celeste y un par de converse. Mi perfume favorito 'Miss dior cherie' de Dior y baje a desayunar.

-Buen día- me dijo mi mamá. -¿estas mejor?- preguntó.

-Si- dije. -Solo necesitaba dormir. Hoy capas que hablo con él, solamente si el quiere hablar conmigo- le dijo entristecisa.

Me serví yogurt con cereales, puse VH1, estaban pasando Don't stop believin', y lo subí muchisimo el volumen. Cantaba mientras no estaba comiendo y mi mamá se reía mientras hacia eso.

-¿Porque cantas con tanta emoción esa canción?- me preguntó mientras se ponia unas botas.

-No se, me gusta la canción- dije.

-Bueno. Es raro que te gusten canciones tan viejas- dijo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Igualmente es música, es bueno encontrar algo nuevo- dije lavando el vaso y la cuchara.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó y asentí. -Nos van a acompañar Rian y su mamá- me dijo y sonreí.

-Bueno.- dije mientras subiamos al auto. Ella adelante en el asiento de conductor y yo atras.

-Hola, chicas ¿como estan?- nos preguntó la Maria, la mamá de Rian.

-Bien ¿vos?- le dijo mi mamá a Maria.

-Bien ¿te enteraste lo que paso ayer?- le preguntó en voz baja Maria.

-Si. Una pena estaban tan ansiosos por verse- dijo mi mamá secreteandose con Maria.

-Estamos acá- dijo Rian y yo reí.

-Finjamos que no escuchamos nada- Le dije.

-Bueno, ¿al final vas hoy al ensayo?- me preguntó Rian, cuando ya había acelerado el auto.

-Obviamente que si. Él no me va a arruinar un momento para estar con la banda- dije sonriendo.

-Golpe bajo a Zack- dijo Caro, mi mamá y todos reímos. -Rian, te puedo hacer una pregunta- le dijo.

-Si, carolina- dijo.

-¿Sabes porque a Mar le gusta tanto la canción Don't stop believin' de Journey?- le preguntó. -Es porque hoy mientras desayunaba, cantaba esa canción con mucha emoción- dijo. -¿paso algo con esa canción?- le preguntó y me ruborize.

-En realidad, si.- Dijo y lo mire furiosa. -Disculpa- me dijo -Soy baterista, no ciego. Mientras cantaba la canción, Alex, quien tocaba la guitarra y hacía los coros, la miraba muchisimo y Mar siempre lo miraba a él cuando la cantaba. Entonces, puede ser de que se acuerde de ayer.

-Martina esta enamorada- dijo cantando Maria.

-Recuerdo que cuando me enamoraba siempre cantaba canciones que me hagan recordar a ese chico- dijo mi mamá.

-Bien lo admitó. Me parece lindo- dije. -No estoy segura de que este enamorada de él. Recien lo conosco.

-Algo es algo- dijo Rian y bajamos del auto.

Compramos todos los útiles que precisaba en una sola tienda. Despues nos dirijimos a Taco bells.

-¿Alguna vez comiste tacos?- me preguntó.

-Nunca en toda mi vida- dije y me sonrió.

Comimos y nos fuimos. Mi mamá nos dejó a mí, a Rian y a Maria en su casa y ella se fue a nuestra casa.

-Hola chicos. Llegamos- le dijo Rian a Zack, Alex y Jack.

-Hola- nos dijieron y nos fuimos al cuarto de Rian.

Practicaron una canción que me sorprendió al escucharla. Era una canción nueva, lo se, porque Zack había llevado la partitura ese mismo día. Se llamaba 'Break your little heart' (Romper tu pequeño corazón).

-Dinos porque la escribiste. Esta llena de enojo y energía- le dijo Jack.

-Estaba furioso con una persona y me inspire- dijo y sentí que la canción estaba dedicada a mi persona.

-Chicos, podría tocar una canción que escribí hace unos años- dije interrumpiendo.

-Me encantaría- dijo Alex y me paso su guitarra acustica.

-Se llama 'Therapy' (Terapia)- dije y empece a tocar.

My ship went down (Mi barco se undió)  
In a sea of sound (En un mar de sonidos)  
When I woke up alone (Cuando desperte sola)  
I had everything (Lo tenía todo)  
A hand full of moments (Un montón de momentos)  
I wished I could change (Que deseé poder cambiar)  
and a tounge like a nightmare (Y una lengua como una pesadilla)  
That cut like a blade (Que corta como una cuchilla)

In a city of fools (En una ciudad de tontos)  
I was careful and cool (Fui cuidadosa e indiferente)  
but they tore me apart like a hurricane (Pero me desgarraron como un huracan)  
A hand full of moments (Un montón de momentos)  
I wished I could change (Que deseé poder cambiar)  
but I was carried away (Pero fui arestada)

Give me therapy (Dame una terapia)  
I'm a walking travesty (Soy una parodía andante)  
But I'm smiling on everything (Pero sonrió apesar de todo)  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me (Terapia, nunca fuiste mi amiga)  
and you can keep all your misery (Puedes quedarte con toda tu misería) 

Termine de tocar la guitarra y todos me miraron atónitos.

-¿cual fue tu inspiración para escribir esa canción?- me preguntó Alex.

-Es sobre la peor pesadilla de todo niño, donde los adultos piensan que debe ir a terapia, pero en realidad lo unico que necesitan es un abrazó- le respondí.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste así?- me preguntó Zack.

-Si, cuando era más chica, cuando aprendí a escribir para ser más exacta, empece a tener un diario y a escribir todos mis sueños, pesadillas y cosas que me pasaban en el día.- le dije, respire y continue. -A los 10 años tuve una pesadilla con el chico que gustaba, soñé que el salía con mi mejor amiga y que se casaban, lloraba siempre cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Mis padres estuvieron a punto de mandarme a terapia- dije.

-¿Y como evitaste a que te mandaran a terapia?- me preguntó Rian.

-Le conte todo a mi mamá y me entendió. Me dijo que cada vez que tenga una pesadilla, que la llame y que ella iva a venir y ayudarme a sacarme la pesadilla de la mente.- dije. -Es por eso de que somos muy unidas- dije.

-¿Quién es ese chico de la pesadilla?- me preguntó Zack.

-Sos vos- le respondí. -Se que es algo raro cantarte eso, mientras me escribiste una canción de odio. Pero tenía que mostrarte la canción y ya que no me hablas, no tenía otro modo de mostrartela aca.- dije y asintió.

-Es linda- dijo serio.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- dije cortante.

-Cuanto amor en el aire- dijo Jack saltando y todos nos reímos.

Estuvieron prácticando un poco más y me fuí a mi casa. Comí una manzana y me fuí a mi pieza.

_22 de Agosto, 2010_

_Querido Diario,_

_En el ensayo tocaron una canción que Zack me escrbió anoche, el nombre de la canción es 'Romper tu pequeño corazón'. Así que ya te imaginaras de que se trata. Y les cante la canción que le había escrito a Zack cuando era más chica 'Terapia' y a todos les gustó incluyendolo._

_Mañana es domingo, y no se que voy a hacer. Voy a pensarlo..._

_Despues te escribo,_

_xoxo._

Y me quede dormida.


	4. Capitulo 4 'Día de pileta'

-Mar, despertate. Hay personas en la puerta que te buscan- dijo mi mama, levantandome.

-Ya voy. ¿Quienes son?- le pregunte mientras entraba en el baño.

-Alex, Jack y Rian- dijo.

-Decile que en diez minutos bajo- le dije.

-Anda con piyama y todo. Sos hermosa igual- me dijo y le sonreí.

En menos de dos minutos y estaba abajo con mi piyama y con el pelo recojido en un rodete suelto, con los dientes limpios y con la cara lavada.

-Hola chicos- dije. -¿qué los trae tan temprano por mi casa?- les pregunte mirando el reloj de pared, eran las 09:20 a.m.

-Te queriamos invitar a ir una pileta que queda a dos cuadras de acá- dijo Alex sonriendome, mientras me servía yogurt.

-Me encantaria ir- les dije sonriendo. -¿Quieren?- les ofrecí yogurt.

-No, gracias. Ya desayunamos- dijo Jack.

-¿A que hora vamos a la pileta?- les pregunte.

-Preferentemente ahora- dijo Rian.

-Esperenme diez minutos acá que me voy a preparar- les dije subiendo las escaleras.

Me puse una bikini negra, un short de jean, una musculosa y unas converse. En mi bolso playero llevaba todo lo necesario y un par de ojotas.

-Estoy lista- dije bajando.

-Entonces no esperemos más- dijo Alex.

-Plata, plata- le dije a mi mamá y me dió plata. Volví a Alex y pase mi mano por su cintura y el hizo lo mismo.

-Chau- nos dijo mi mamá.

-¿Alguien más va a ir?- les pregunte.

-Si, mi novia Ashley- dijo Jack.

-Y, una amiga nuestra que se llama Savannah- me dijo Alex.

-Bueno- dije sonriendo. -¿para que la guitarra?- les pregunte.

-Por si nos aburrimos- dijo sonriendo Jack.

-No es de perseguidora, ni nada por el estilo. Pero ¿porque no vino Zack?- le pregunte a Alex.

-En realidad, hoy tiene una cita con la chica más popular de la escuela- dijo Alex. -Se llama Hannah- me dijo y yo lo mire con cara triste.

-Me alegro por el- dije. -Ojala sea tan estupida esa chica para caer y ser controlada por Zack- dije con cara malefica y Alex rió.

-El hizo eso porque te quiere- me dijo Alex.

-Yo cuando quiero a alguien deseo lo mejor para esa persona, no lo controlo, ni le digo con quien o con quien no hablar- dije y Alex asintió.

-Es muy impulsivo y celoso- dijo Rian.

-No hablemos más del tema. No quiero llorar- les dije.

Entramos a la pileta y pusimos los toallones en el pasto abajo de un árbol. Nos sacamos la ropa y quedamos en nuestras mallas, nos pusimos protector y yo me recoste en el árbol y empecé a leer.

-Hola, linda- le dijo Jack a Ashley quien estaba llegando. Ella media un poco menos que yo, probablemente un 1,68 cm. Llevaba un short, una musculosa blanca y ojotas negras. Con pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-Hola, soy Martina- le dije sonriendo.

-Un gusto, soy Ashley- me dijo.

Despues llegó Savannah. Quien mediría lo mismo que Ashley, con una pollera de jean, una remera de Queen blanca, con unas vans blancas tambien. Con pelo colorado y ojos castaños como los mios.

-Hola, soy Savannah- me saludo. -Vos debes ser Martina- dijo asentí. -Los chicos me hablaron mucho de vos- dijo y le sonreí.

-Un gusto Savannah- le dije.

Savannah se acostó a tomar sol en dos toallones con Rian, su 'amigo' lo digo entre comillas porque parecían algo más. Ashley se fue al sol con Jack y yo me quede acostada con Alex sobre nuestros toallones.

-No mires de tu derecha- me dijo.

-¿porque?- le pregunte y mire.

-Te lo dije- me dijo pasando un brazo por mi cuello- No les des bola.

-Bueno- dije mirando sus ojos marrones.

Estuvimos acostados como dos horas. Y nos sentamos

-¿A cual pileta, la más honda o a la otra?- me preguntó.

-No es mi fuerte la pileta honda, pero si vos queres me meto en esa- le dije.

-Entonces vamos a la honda- dijo.

-Con una condición- le dije.

-¿cual condición princesa?- me preguntó sacandome un mechon de pelo que tenía cerca del ojo.

-Estas al lado mio todo el tiempo sosteniendome- le dije. -Tengo miedo a ahogarme- dije con miedo.

-No te preocupes. Nunca dejaría que te pase algo así- dijo abrazandome.

-Entonces vamos- dije levantandome y ayudandolo a levantarse.

Entramos y nos mantuvimos en uno de los costados.

-Vení, yo te sostengo- dijo. -Lo prometo- y me fuí con él.

Terminamos al frente de la separación de la pileta chica con esta.

-Zack te estuvo mirando como diciendo. 'Lo que me perdí' o algo así- dijo y reí. -La besaba a Hannah y nos lanzaba una mirada furiosa.- dijo.

-No quiero que este jugando con esa chica- dije.

-No te procupes. Ella ama a los chicos como Zack- me dijo y me tire para atras para mojarme el pelo.

Me miro con dulsura cuando volví con él.

-Me esta odiando- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

-Si esto daña a la banda, va a ser mejor que me valla.- dije tristemente.

-No va a dañar a la banda. Porque si no ya nos lo hubiera dicho- me dijo.

-Entonces si no daño a la banda- dije. -Sos hermoso- le dije.

-Gracias. Vos igual sos hermosa- dijo y lo bese.

Fue el beso más tierno de todo el mundo. Hasta que nos lanzaron agua.

-Jack- dijo gritando Alex y lo salió a perseguir, mientras me sostenía en la separación y reía.

-Son como hermanos- me dijo Ashley. Quien estaba al lado mió. -Jack me contó que estabas en el equipo de animadoras de tu escuela- dijo.

-Si estuve y fuí capitana- le dije y me sonrió.

-Me encantaría que mañana audicionaras- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me encantaria- le dije y los chicos volvieron.

-Perdón. Te deje sola- dijo besandome el cuello.

-No hay problema- dije sonriendo. -Tengo hambre- dije.

Salimos de la pileta, nos secamos y fuímos a comprar a un kiosco que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estabamos.

-Dos hamburguesas completas, cuatro papas fritas y dos tostados primavera- dijo Alex.

-Bueno, esperen un ratito que ya salen- nos dijo el señor.

Agarré una botella de coca común y otra de coca light y fuimos a pagar todo. Dos minutos despues Rian, Savannah, Alex y yo tratabamos de llevar todo sin que se callera.

-Llegamos sanos y salvos- dijo Alex riendo.

-Voy a buscar a Jack y a Ashley- dije dirijiendome a la pileta.

-Hola- me dijo un chico.

-Hola, ¿como estas?- le pregunte cortante viendo que era Zack.

-Bien, ¿vos?- me preguntó y llegó una chica.

-Bien- dije.

-Te presentó a Hannah, mi novia- dijo y la salude.

-Hola, un gusto. Soy Martina- le dije sonriendo y me miro con indiferencia y rebajandome.

-Hola, soy Hannah- dijo. -Zacky me acompañas a comprar algo que tengo mucha hambre- dijo.

-Chau- les dije y se fueron.

-Jack, Ashley. Vamos- les dije y vinieron conmigo.

En el almuerzó imitaba a Hannah y finjía que Zack era Alex.

-Zacky tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas a comprar algo?- dije imitando su voz y Rian me lanzó una papa frita.

-Igualita- dijo Ashley riendo.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía- dije rebajandola. -Es broma- le dije cuando me miro con cara rara.

El resto de la comida fue muy divertida. Yo compartía papas fritas con Alex y a cada rato tambien de vaso. Terminamos de comer y nos acostamos al sol, tres horas despues, Alex sacó la guitarra.

-Decime alguna cancion que queres que cante- me dijo sonriendo.

-Te parece She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5- dije.

-Me encataría- dijo besandome y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

I drove for miles and miles (conduje por kilómetros y kilómetros)  
And wound up at your door. (Y terminé en tu puerta.)  
I've had you so many times but somehow (Te he tenido tantas veces y sin embargo)  
I want more. (Quiero más.)

I don't mind spending everyday (No me importa pasar todos los días)  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain. (Afuera en la esquina, bajo una lluvia torrencial.)  
Look for the girl with the broken smile. (Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa quebrada.)  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato)  
And she will be loved. (Y ella será amada)  
She will be loved. (Ella será amada)

-Es hermosa esa canción- dijo Rian.

-Es verdad- dijo Alex mirandome. -Tu turno- me dijo pasandome la guitarra. -Canta lo que quieras- me dijo.

-Es una canción a la que amó. La escuche hace un mes en la radio y me enamoré totalmente de ella- dije. -Se llama Just The Way You Are, de Bruno Mars. Pero voy a hacerle algunos cambios- dije sonriendo y empece a tocar la guitarra.

Oh, his eyes, his eyes (Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos)  
make the stars look like they're not shinin' (hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran)  
His hair, his hair (Su pelo, su pelo)  
falls perfectly without his tryin' (cae perfectamente sin intentarlo)  
He's so beautiful (Es tan hermoso)  
And I tell him everyday (Y se lo digo todos los días)

Yeah, I know, I know (Sí, yo sé, yo sé)  
when I compliment her he wont believe me (cuando lo elogió el no cree en mí)  
And its so its so (Y es tan, es tan)  
sad to think that he don't see what I see (triste pensar que el no ve lo que yo veo)  
But every time he asks me ''do I look okay, I say... (Pero todo el tiempo que me pregunta '¿me veo bien?' Le digo)

When I see your face (Cuando veo tu cara)  
there's not a thing that I would change (No hay nada que cambiaría)  
'Cuz you're amazing (Por que sos asombroso)  
Just the way you are (Así como eres)

And when you smile (Y cuando sonries)  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile (El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)  
'Cuz boy you're amazing (Porque eres asombroso)  
Just the way you are (Así como eres)

Termine de cantar y Alex se me acercó y me beso.

-¿Era para mi?- me preguntó.

-no, para tu mamá- dije riendo. -Obvio que era para vos, lindo- le dije.

-Gracias- me respondió.

El resto del día paso rápido y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba acostada en la cama apuntó de dormirme.


End file.
